Uncle Grandpa Shorts 4
Synopsis Weird Man Has Meeting Uncle Grandpa And Friends.; Uncle Grandpa Is Finding A Burrito.; Uncle Grandpa Is Playing Some Clay With His Gang. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Weird Man Transcript Opening (Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) Uncle Grandpa: Boloney Sandwich! (Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) Weird Man meets Uncle Grandpa and friends Uncle Grandpa: (sighs) I'm soooooo very boring. Mr. Gus: (sighs) Belly Bag: Uncle Grandpa, are you very boring as usual? Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, I definitely thought so but we better wait for a weird superhero for justice and kindness. We want to meet Weird Man. Weird Man: Did somebody say "Weird Man"? Uncle Grandpa: Whoa! You're finally here! I AM SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU! Weird Man: It sure is, Uncle Grandpa. It sure is. Uncle Grandpa: MR. GUS, CAN'T YOU BELIEVE WHAT I'VE BEEN HERE FOR?!? Mr. Gus: It's Weird Man, Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa: Ohh. So this is a problem here. (Pizza Steve screams offscreen and Pizza Steve walks to Uncle Grandpa and Friends) Pizza Steve: You probably know what happened! Uncle Grandpa: What? Pizza Steve: The monster is gonna get me! Uncle Grandpa: No worries, Pizza Steve. Weird Man is here! Pizza Steve: (gasps) WEIRD MAN?!? (Pizza Steve has mouthwash and put the mouthwash for his mouth and gargles and spit in the cup.) Pizza Steve: Wow! You're right, Uncle G! It is Weird Man! That was so cool! Mr. Gus: This is so funny! Belly Bag: This is extremely weird! Uncle Grandpa: And totally extremely really really REALLY weirder than ever! Weird Man: Yeah, it is! And now to fight our crimes and being a weird superhero wants to stay... WEIRD! Uncle Grandpa: Whoa! Now your the only way for the weird superhero, but where all they come from? Weird Man: They come from the comic book store. I was supposed to stay weird and that's all I had. Uncle Grandpa: Whoa! Pizza Steve: WOW! I'VE BEEN WIPED!!! (Pizza Steve wiped his face.) Uncle Grandpa: (laughs) Oh man, that was pretty weird to me, Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve: Are you kidding? That was totally weird, bro. Uncle Grandpa: Yes, It is. Pizza Steve: It compares to some sentensive questions I supposed. Weird Man: It's all for today's work for WEIRD MAN! Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus and Belly Bag: REMEMBER TO STAY WEIRD! Weird Man: Yup. That's all I had! Oh my goshies! I hope it's time to go leave now! Fareweoo, brave heroes! And remember, Stay WEIRD! (Weird Man flies off the sky.) Uncle Grandpa: You're the only hope. Mr. Gus: Soooo, We all meet the Weird Man. Uncle Grandpa: Yeah. Intermission Uncle Grandpa: Remember, Add all the rubber duckies has gotta go high in the sky. (Uncle Grandpa uses magic to make all rubber duckies high in the sky.) Uncle Grandpa: Now, Stop the magic position! (Uncle Grandpa stops the magic and All rubber duckies falls over to Uncle Grandpa.) Uncle Grandpa: It was worth it. Find the Burrito Uncle Grandpa: Good Morning, Everybody! I'm Uncle Grandpa! We'll gonna play a game called "Find the Burrito"! Now where did I get my burrito at? Let's go look to the living room. (Uncle Grandpa was going to the living room.) Uncle Grandpa: Has anyone see my burrito anywhere? I can't find it anything! Can you spot 'em? Where is my burrito? Hmmm... I seen suspected. But I better see it behind the couch. (looks at the couch) No, not in here. I better find the TV. (gasps) I was wondering i better go up between the TV. (look at the TV) No, not in here either. Well, I can't find the burrito anywhere! I guess I gonna have to keep looking. To the Bedroom! (Uncle Grandpa was going to the bedroom.) Uncle Grandpa: Here we are, At the bedroom! Can you find the burrito anywhere? Well then, let's find out. Hmmmm.... It was thoughtful than you think. But WHO COULD THAT THERE??? AHA! There's a burrito inside the bottom of the bed. (looks the bottom of the bed) Oopsie Daisy! There is no way to find the burrito but it's not in the bottom of the bed. But WHY COULD HAVE FIND THE BURRITO?!? (long pauses) Oh. AHA! There it is! The closet! (looks in the closet) Oh, Flippin' froglegs! That was NOT in the closet! (sighs) GOOD GRIEF! (Uncle Grandpa is sitting the couch in the living room.) Uncle Grandpa: (sighs) I guess we'll never find the burrito. It's all over. I guess I don't knwo the way i've been suspected. Huh? (Uncle Grandpa has a burrito in his butt.) (Gasps) Boy, would ya look at that? WOW! I FOUND THE BURRITO! It's right there in my butt. (Uncle Grandpa picks Burrito off his butt.) I always stay at home. I just love burrito so much. (Uncle Grandpa eats the burrito.) And thank you for watching! Tune in next time on "Find the burrito". (Uncle Grandps eats the burrito.) Mmmmm. Delicious! Mr. Gus: Uhhh.... Pizza Steve: That was completely weird. Mr. Gus: I know, Pizza Steve. I know. Intermission Uncle Grandpa: (laughs) I just love to play with PAIN POINTS! (Uncle Grandpa throws the horseshoe up in the air and Horse drops at Uncle Grandpa.) Uncle Grandpa: AH!! Clay Playing Uncle Grandpa: GUYS!!! Pizza Steve: What is it, Uncle G? Uncle Grandpa: I really can't believe what I've been found! It's a clay collection! Isn't this Clay playing fun!?!? Mr. Gus: Sure. Pizza Steve: Okay, what eves! Uncle Grandpa: Okay, time to do something creative! Let the creative might happen! (Uncle Grandpa is creating a clay into Airplane.) Uncle Grandpa: LOOK! The clay airplane! Woaaaaaow!!! DadadadadadadadadadadadabababaBOW!! Mr. Gus: I'll make the clay into a hat! TAKE COVER! (Mr. Gus is creating a clay into a hat.) Mr. Gus: I can't wait to create a clay playing, isn't it? Uncle Grandpa: (laughs) Yeah, I know! Pizza Steve: I'll make a clay into the spoon! (Pizza Steve is creating a clay into a spoon and Pizza Steve puts a clay spoon on Mr. Gus' Mouth.) Mr. Gus: LOOK OUT! STRANGLER FIRE!!! (Pizza Steve puts a clay spoon on Mr. Gus' Mouth again and Mr. Gus covers his head in the hat.) Mr. Gus: MAIL IT!!! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY COUCH! AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAEY!!! HOW ARE YOU LIKE THEM APPLES, YA LOUSY RAT!!! (Mr. Gus threws up a Clay all over Uncle Grandpa's Face. And Mr. Gus burps wildly. Mr. Gus notices Uncle Grandpa and he laughs.) Mr. Gus: (laughs) That's funny! Uncle Grandpa: You better stop eating Clay because you gonna make you sick. Mr. Gus: That's all what I trying to tell you about it, Uncle Grandpa. This clay playing so was a lot of fun. Probably you show our love are being showing you right up. Uncle Grandpa: Awww, thanks, Guys. You're the best. (They hug all the gangs.) Mr. Gus: You know what, maybe that's enough playing clay today. Uncle Grandpa: That I do, Mr. Gus. That I do. Anyway, Let's go outside. (They all 3 go outside.) Tiny Miracle: Oh boy! A clay collection! (Tiny Miracle creates clay into a rock and laughs.) Intermission (All a bunch of Uncle Grandpa's falling down on top of the screen.) All a bunch of Uncle Grandpa's: Good morning! Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes